


Just keep going

by evelitan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Slight Misunderstanding, Some Swearing, brief appearance of Finn, happy end, light ish angst, referenced Andrade, some violence, the fic is set during a match after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/pseuds/evelitan
Summary: At Wrestlemania 35, Becky is faced with a very important choice, one that would affect not only her career but also put an end to the feud between her and Charlotte in one way or another. Some angst, some reflections and of course a happy ending are ensured.





	Just keep going

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Okay, so I finally got the courage to write something for this fandom as well. It is a bit tricky since they are real people and I don’t like writing about real people, so please take this work as pure fiction. I have no idea what is going on in these people private’s lives and I only hope their real friendships are not affected by the scripted storylines. It has been ages since I watched wrestling, until a few months ago that I saw a match of Becky and fell in love with her voice and decided to start watching again :D So, jokes apart, I hope you like it, sorry for all the possible typo’s and every comment or kudos are greatly appreciated. Also, I’m not very sure about the tapping out option in a triple threat match (I mean it is technically a submission right?) anyway just go with the imagination for this one.

It has been twenty minutes already, going on twenty-five, 1380 agonizing seconds that were high lightened by two spears by Charlotte towards Becky, a perfectly executed moonsault on top of Ronda and a series of loud slaps freely given to both the lass kicker and the ex-Olympian. Becky, however, was still standing on her two feet and the fire burning in her eyes was even more noticeable than before, this match held great importance to her. A couple of times she managed to pin down Ronda and the blonde almost tapped out, but each time the referee was about to blow the whistle in submission, Charlotte would slide in and knock Becky back. This routine started to annoy Becky to no end, what was Charlotte playing at?

Everyone knew that Charlotte was there because of her lineage not because of her achievements and ever since she found out herself that she’d be part of the first female main event on Wrestlemania 35, she began working out twice as much than before and she was already giving everything she had. Charlotte had to prove once again that she deserved her win and that’s what she concentrated on.

1490 seconds since the beginning of the triple threat match, all three women were now thrown on the mat, close enough to each other so they would still touch, but each of them was too preoccupied to get some oxygen into her lungs instead of finishing off the other two. Seriously, twenty – five minutes of constant slamming against the floor or the ropes and still striving to finish the match was something even the male division of WWE wouldn’t be able to endure without a short break.

The match was beginning to take its toll on Becky and the two blondes on the ring, Charlotte finally managed to push herself up, supporting her weight on the ropes, but Becky appeared swiftly by her side and threw her over not caring how she landed, as long she was not on the ring. Ronda used that moment to take a full fist of fiery orange hair and pulled Becky towards her only to send her face right into the corner pole of the ring, leaving a bloody river cascading down Becky’s nose.

Stumbling over her feet, trying to regain the equilibrium after the blow, Becky brought her right hand to wipe the blood from her face but only managed to smear it more, the front of her shirt was getting soaked with her blood, but that didn’t seem enough to slow her down or stop her. She was never squeamish of blood and truth be told, ever since Charlotte had commented offhandedly that she looked hot after they invaded RAW, Becky didn’t even mind the mess on her clothes and hands, just the metallic taste in her mouth wasn’t very pleasant.

“Is that all you have? You are pathetic!” – Ronda yelled at her. Becky’s knee had begun throbbing ten minutes into the match and now it was hurting like hell again.

Before Becky had the chance to answer, Ronda quickly derived a series of blows on her head and threw her in the air, landing on her back. Fortunately, for the Irish, Charlotte was already on top of the ropes and jumped straight onto Ronda.

“Don’t go celebrating yet Ronda!” – Charlotte spat at her. The short break she had gotten while Ronda was busy with Becky had actually served her good.

“I’m gonna crush you!” – Ronda yelled back through gritted teeth and it was almost lost to Charlotte’s ears. The match was beginning to turn and Charlotte was in the lead again, until Becky attacked both of the women and the three separated again for a few short seconds.

Blood, rage, anticipation, exhaustion, exasperation, and excitement oozed from Becky, Charlotte and Ronda. Creative had warned them of how the match was supposed to finish since Ronda would be taking some time away from the WWE, the ex-Olympian was supposed to win the title and retire with applause, but Becky was too stubborn to concede and Charlotte was too invested in proving herself to listen to anyone.

Ronda went for a kick, her boot landed on a bruise already forming on Becky’s stomach, leaving her breathless for a few moments, and she quickly turned her attention to Charlotte who was about to climb the ropes ones more, taking her left hand and twisting it angrily behind the Queen’s back. A sharp cry left Charlotte’s throat and Ronda quickly kicked her and pinned her down.

Ronda’s pupils were so small that her eyes were like those of a cat, the rage inside her had bubbled up and no rational thought was left in her head. She didn’t even notice how Charlotte squeezed her hand three times to loosen up a little bit. It was the signal every wrestler knew to look for and pay attention to, Charlotte wouldn’t tap out, but she was ready to concede a pin down. The cameras couldn’t catch the movement since the wrestlers always grabbed each other, to them it was just a grip, the viewers couldn’t feel the change of pressure, but the other wrestlers sure could. Ronda increased exponentially the pressure on Charlotte’s hand.

“Charlotte! Tap!” – Ric’s voice could barely be heard over the roaring crowd, but Becky was close enough to hear it and the agonizing yelps Charlotte was giving out. Becky knew how only a year ago Charlotte had hurt her hand just as badly as she had hurt her knee now and she also knew the pain her former best friend was experiencing.

Pride had been a constant companion to the Queen, she is the poster child of the industry and she had claimed many times to be superior to the rest, that same pride was what forced her to endure the pain now and risk damage to her career instead of submitting. She had entered the ring with one thought in her mind, she either wins or she gets pinned down, but tapping out was not an option.

“Charlotte!” – Ric yelled again.

Becky had just succeeded in getting up once again and took one last breath before she joined to two women on the opposite end of the mat. Trying not to alert Ronda of her closing in on them, she saw how angry the woman was, she had seen that side of her when Ronda came out to beat her senseless before Fastlane, but Becky took it and still stood strong. Charlotte’s cries were leaving her throat raw and the thing that happened next surprised not only the audience but Becky herself as well.

It would’ve been way easier to finish off Charlotte, Ronda was already causing her enough pain to make her pinfall easy and then it would’ve been just Becky and Ronda, like it should’ve been all along.

Becky didn’t waste a second more and as soon as she was near Ronda, the lass kicker grabbed a fistful of Ronda’s hair and brought her elbow to the head of the blonde stunning her movements, giving an out to Charlotte. “ _When I see someone in trouble, I help them.”_ That’s what Becky had said once and even though lots of things had changed between Charlotte and her, she could see how serious the current situation was.

“I’m so sick of you meddling into everything!” – Ronda growled.

“Come on then ya little weirdo, fight me!” – Becky yelled and having in mind that the blood on her hands was still fresh, maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say, but Becky acted on instinct, provoking Ronda to get her away from Charlotte.

For a second a picture popped out in Becky’s head, how when Ronda was beating her, Charlotte stood aside and smirked, but she quickly pushed it aside, she replaced it with the image of Charlotte rushing to her aid when Carmella decided to play dirty. And speaking of the Queen, she had quickly made her way towards them and began punching both Becky and Ronda, carefully maneuvering her left hand.

The moment Charlotte’s mind came up with an idea a familiar smirk graced her lips and Becky found herself recognizing that cue and what was about to follow, it would do them both good if they do it together and they were too exhausted already to avoid teaming up. Charlotte took another punch at Ronda’s stomach and Becky was already moving to grab the blonde around her waist, waiting for Charlotte to help her with the lift and throw Ronda behind both of them.

It was the perfect execution of the plan and Ronda found herself sprawled on the mat, barely able to breathe as she grunted in pain.

Charlotte took a swing at Becky, but the fiery redhead managed to back away only to stumble backward. Dragging Becky to the corner again, she jumped with both her legs on Becky’s injured knee, except… she was careful enough to actually avoid the place where she knew would cause most pain and damage. She jumped once more and put their heads together, a sign of exhaustion for the cameras, when in fact it was the only angle possible for her to use so that their faces were covered with their hairs and talk with Becky.

“You good Becks? Come on, just keep going remember?” – Charlotte said panting.  

“You’re the Man, right? This is what you wanted all along!” – The Queen said angrily again.

“I’m still capable of kicking your ass.” – Becky managed to say, but it was a lie and Charlotte saw right through it. The Irish saw the irritated look that her ex-best friend gave her, but she forced herself to ignore it. 

Becky pushed Charlotte back and Ronda came up from behind, kicking Charlotte down on the mat and pinning her, pushing her knee hard into the Queen’s back.

At first, the feud between Charlotte and her, changed nothing except the fact that they were prohibited from being seen together, so suddenly the car rides together ended, the dinners and coffee dates stopped, they weren’t allowed to even train together. The only way they communicated was via texts, it was old school, but it was better than nothing and of course the occasional clandestine meeting over a cup of tea just to catch up, but it couldn’t compare with their sappy movie marathons and the fun they had when they live streamed with their fans. People were so invested in their friendship and many decided to take a step back when the two best friends began arguing on screen, but others loved the drama.

As the months passed both Becky and Charlotte became more and more concentrated on their training and they got to a point where they’d only pass by each other when they had a meeting with Creative. Each of them was supposed to rile the crowd, but the drop that tipped the glass was when Becky appeared at the training center back in October. Charlotte always enjoyed spending her free time with fan meetings or coaching the younger WWE wrestlers and Creative used that to drive the wedge between Rebecca and Ashley as well, a petty attempt to fuel even more the war between The Man and The Queen. It was relatively easy to avoid the feud between their on-stage personas up until that point, but Becky crossed the line when she spoke about their friendship that day and she could see how much she hurt her friend, she even understood when Charlotte didn’t pick up her phone afterward. Truth be told, Becky was sure Creative didn’t even tell Charlotte that Becky would show up that day, much less that she’d have to confront her.  

Rebecca and Ashley hadn’t spoken ever since only Becky and Charlotte bickered with each other every opportunity they had. People seemed to like the catfight and Creative decided to continue the feud storyline for a few extra months than it was anticipated at first. The crowd was fickle that way, some cared too much about the storylines, they forgot it was all scripted and what happened on the ring wasn’t what was happening backstage, at least not 95% of the time, even Stephanie was “engaged” to further a storyline at some point.

People loved to imagine things that weren’t there, the most recent one was the reaction some of the fans had when Becky posted a few pictures with Finn. Almost everyone had assumed that they were dating, all that from just a couple of pictures of her having fun with a friend. Of course, everyone was already sure that Charlotte was dating Andrade, to which part of Becky was really glad to hear. Her friend had the bad habit of going out with douchebags and Andrade seemed sweet and kind to her, but there was also another part of Becky that hurt because Charlotte didn’t tell her that herself and above all because she had just worked up the courage to ask the blonde out just before this madness began. Before this senseless feud, Becky and Charlotte shared everything and there was a point where Becky almost managed to utter the words “Do you want to go on a date with me?”, but then she waited too long and missed her chance.

Becky knew she’d get into a lot of trouble with Creative and Stephanie for what she was about to do, but right now she didn’t care. The main event was centered around the triple threat between the golden girl, the ex-Olympian and the underdog who was adored by the crowd, all key figures in creating a good plot for the first ever women main event but enough was enough, she couldn’t watch Charlotte in such agony anymore.

“Hey! Ronnie!” – Becky shouted at her and the second Ronda turned to her, Becky slammed her elbow to her jaw with everything she got and sent her crashing to the floor of the ring right next to Charlotte.

Ronda was slipping into unconsciousness and Becky quickly pinned her down until the referee finally blew his whistle and Ronda was out of the match.

“Come on! Get up Charlotte!” – Becky was trying to provoke her, now it was down to the two of them.

“Time to finish this Becks.” – The Queen mumbled, sensing her heart beating strongly in her chest and tried to rapidly slap Becky who barely managed to avoid the blow.

“Don’t go easy on me, come on!” – Becky demanded again, slightly slurring her words, they both had equally to lose when the other won. Both would have their proud hurt and Stephanie will surely yell at them later, maybe even Ric will join in the yelling, but that all seemed irrelevant now. 

“Fight me, Becky!” – Charlotte yelled and Becky threw herself at her, pinning her to the mat one final time and finishing the move with an armbar and… That was it, that was the moment when the most agonizing twenty-eight minutes of their lives finally ended with Charlotte failing to contain her tears from the pain in her arm and Becky barely strong enough to keep straight until the whistle sounded one last time for the night.

_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE CHAMPION OF THE MATCH AND THE WINNER OF THE RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP AT WRESTLEMANIA 35, BECKY LYNCH!!_  
  


The crowd went crazy, everyone cheered Becky’s name, eighteen thousand people chanting The Champ’s name and Becky never felt prouder. Taking a deep breath and accepting the title from the referee, the first thing she did was take the title in her right hand, the one where she always wore her fan made bracelets and held it high for everyone to see. Perhaps not many people would’ve caught the actual meaning of her gesture, but she wanted to thank the fans that helped her get here, to this moment. She loved her fans and always tried to show her appreciation, holding the title that they helped her win.   

The hours that followed the match were a blurry frenzy for Becky, everyone backstage congratulated her, at least a dozen reporters wanted to talk to her, even Stephanie offered a half mouthed congratulations. Bayley was waiting for her with a huge smile on her face once the press had cleared a bit and sprinted towards her, hugging her and murmuring bubbly how happy she was for her and how much Becky deserved it.

“Man, I still can’t believe I won and I’m super happy, but God I need a shower.” – Becky sighed as part of the commotion around her had settled down, her body was beginning to ache all over and the dried blood around her mouth was beginning to itch.

The blood that had been dripping from her nose and covered her hands was already past the sticky stage, but Becky felt like she could still feel the hot drops cascading down her chin.

“You definitely do.” – Bayley laughed.

“Hey Champ, go and shower, there’s still an hour or so until the exits are cleared and we can leave for the hotel. Bayley and I will wait for you and we can catch a ride together.” – Sasha said as she appeared behind Becky. Their storylines almost always made them enemies on screen, but everyone knew that both had a healthy dose of respect for each other and got along pretty well outside the ring, especially when Bayley asked them to play nice around one another.

The majority of the wrestlers that Becky could see were already mingling in the breakrooms behind the stage doors, commenting the reruns of the matches on the enormous LED screens and the tranquility of the locker room was a very inviting concept at the moment. She couldn’t wait to feel the hot water washing away the dried blood and dissipate a little bit the pain that was shooting from her knee.

“Lass! Hey, congratulations man!” – Out of nowhere, Finn appeared already dressed in fresh jeans, t-shirt, and smelling of minty shampoo. Lifting Becky in the air and hugging her tightly, he couldn’t stop talking.

“I told ya, didn’t I? I knew you’d win!” – He said enthusiastically.

“Aww, thanks, buddy! You did tell me yes, I owe ya a drink now.” – Becky said as she remembered their bet.

“Ya owe me a whole night of drinks lassy!” –He laughed.

“Alright, alright, but only because I like you too much.” – She laughed back.

“Listen, tomorrow a couple of friends and I are going out, I’ll text ya the details, but right now I really need to hit the showers.” – Becky said, taking a step back towards the women locker room.

“That you do.” – Finn teased her. 

“Hey! You wish you could look half a good as I covered in blood.” – Becky said, enjoying the banter with her best friend.

“Go shower _ya little weirdo_.” – Finn tried imitating her as best as he could, but they both ended up laughing their asses off as they went their separate ways.

With a loud thump of the handle, Becky stumbled into the locker room, it was indeed quiet and larger than the one back in the training center, but because it was painted in grey as well it made her feel like she was in a familiar environment.

A loud thud on the far side of the benches caught Becky’s attention. There just next to the shower stalls was sitting Charlotte dressed in shorts and wearing only a bra, her hair was still damp and she seemed to struggle with putting on her shirt and jacket, wincing noticeably as she tried to move her hand.

“Need a hand?” – Becky asked, this feud had gotten out of control, but there were no cameras around, only her and the blonde woman sitting down looking as if she was about to cry or lash out, or both.

“Not the best choice of words.” – Charlotte said and Becky looked at her feet quietly, thinking why was she so stupid that she had to say anything at all. Had she kept her mouth shut, Charlotte probably would’ve eventually left without saying a word either.

“Sorry.” – Charlotte said suddenly and shook her head, the words stiffly leaving her mouth.

“I’ll manage, I was just taking a few moments for myself before I get back out there.” – She said as she moved her gaze back, away from Becky.

“You fought well.” – Becky offered.

“Hmm.” – Charlotte only hummed, not in the mood to talk about that now.

“How’s your arm?” – Becky asked again as she took a couple of hesitant steps closer to Charlotte.

“Fine.” – The blonde said and Becky looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.

“My arm is the same as your knee.” – Charlotte relented with a sighed, she was ready to challenge Becky again to try to lie to her.

“Ronda had you pinned good towards the end of the match, you know if I had chosen so, I could’ve injured you seriously. Maybe even end your career.” – Becky thought out loud.

“And what do you want Becks, a thank you card? I had many opportunities to hurt you as well you know, especially during Fastlane.” – Charlotte said back and neither said anything for a while, they just looked everywhere but at each other.

“How did we fuck up this much, Charlie?” – Becky asked as she took a seat next to the blonde.

Charlotte wasn’t sure if that was more of a rhetorical question or if Becky seriously expected an answer so she tried to play it cool at first, but the rage that was bubbling inside her during the triple threat match resurfaced again and after a couple of tensed moments, she took a deep breath, calming herself.

“Listen, Becky, I don’t want to play any more games, we already play enough of them in front of the cameras. Just let me get dressed in peace and after tonight we are going back on different brands, we don’t even have to see each other for the show anymore.” – Charlotte said looking sad, but sounding resolute. She got up from the bench and made another failed attempt at putting on her t-shirt.

“I am sorry.” – Becky said suddenly and Charlotte froze in her steps.

“What?” – It came out of Charlotte’s lips as barely a whisper.

“I’m sorry Charlie.” – Becky’s voice sounded even steadier than before and this time the redhead got up and looked directly into her blue eyes.

“What about Becky? For trashing our friendship? For acting like I’m the worst plague on the Earth? Or are you sorry that you had to tolerate me for so long before “finally realizing what I am”?” – Charlotte asked angrily.

“I wanted the title so badly that I didn’t think of what I had to sacrifice to have it. I fought with everything I had and still people overlooked me, Directive still chose you to star in the main event because of your last name... And at first, we talked on the phone for hours so the talking shit didn’t affect me that much.” – Becky said quietly.

“People always think I get handed my opportunities, but I thought that at least you, my best friend, knew and could see how hard I was busting my ass to get to where I am now! And believe it or not, I did _not_ ask to be included in this match! It wasn’t my decision! But I sure as hell wasn’t going to back away from a challenge.” – Charlotte almost yelled determined.

“Seriously Becks, forget it.” – Charlotte said and took a single step backward, looking through her sack for the clean t-shirt she had thrown in earlier.

It was in that exact moment that a flashback from a few weeks ago surfaced in Becky’s mind and she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about it.

_*flashback*_

_“Look, Becky, all I’m saying is that if Sasha and I could get over our problems than you two can do it as well.” – Bayley said as she was beginning her third repetition with the thrusters._

_“Yeah, it’s not the same lass. We haven’t talked in so long…” – Becky muttered next to her, already getting ready to start with the box jumps._

_“You two have such a complicated story. Maybe even too complicated, but you’re both letting your ring personas interfere with your real lives and that’s not cool.” – The girl said again and Becky was starting to get annoyed with her friend because she was right, but it was also so complicated at the same time._

_“I thought we came to train, not hold a therapy session.”_ – _The Man stepped up._

_*end of flashback*_

“No!” – Becky said loudly and moved to step closer to Charlotte again, not trying to touch her though because the last thing she wanted to do was trigger her best friend with some traumatic memory, it happened once, a while ago, but back then, it was easier to talk with her. Charlotte had no problem with fighting on the ring, but outside of it, she was always extremely careful with her friends.

“Charlie, I’m sorry. I’ll repeat that for as long as you want me to, but please just talk to me, don’t shut me out again because this thing…” – Becky said as she grabbed the title and threw it on the bench.

“Is not worth my best friend and yes, it took me a while to understand it, but I do now.” – Becky tried, but Charlotte still looked unconvinced.

“Look at me lass, please.” – Becky pleaded and Charlotte was unable to look anywhere but at her.

“Charlie, the other day when the trainer told me my knee was almost healed, you were the first person I wanted to call and tell the news and I almost did! I took out my phone and searched for your name, but just before I pressed the call button an alarm sounded in my head, loud and clear, reminding me we no longer speak to each other.” – Becky said with teary eyes.

“For God’s sake, I had to find out from Naomi that you were dating that Mexican guy and that sucked! He gets to see you every morning and tell you stupid jokes all day and make you laugh, he even gets to listen to those adorable attempts at singing under the shower that you try when you’re happy or excited…” – Charlotte’s face scrunched up in confusion but decided to save that topic for later.

“Last summer I made a choice that gave Creative the perfect excuse to start the feud storyline between us, but after seeing Ronda almost breaking your arm today… it hurt me too much to continue with this nonsense Charlie, it made me realize what an ass I was and not just in front of the cameras.” – Becky said and silence engulfed them once more.

“Becky… you really hurt me, I don’t know what you want me to say right now...” – Charlotte said once she regained her capacity of speech, making Becky huff, words weren’t the lass kicker’s strong side either.

“Just… don’t hit me too hard okay... and maybe try to avoid the nose?” – Becky asked as she stepped closer to Charlotte who had no idea what the redhead was talking about.

Taking one more step towards her, slower than before, her movements languid enough to give Charlotte an out if she wanted it, but baby Flair stood in her place until she felt Becky’s lips on hers, moving gently until the blonde’s mind caught up with the words Becky had said before and returned the kiss.   
Gradually, Becky moved her hands on Charlotte’s hips, pulling the taller woman closer and deepening the kiss just a little bit more until the need to breathe forced them apart.

Although Becky was 98% sure Charlotte would slap her harder than ever, after all, it was true when they say “ _you hit your friends harder_ ”, a small part of her was gladly ready to accept the hit if that meant that she got to keep the memory of this kiss. The slap in question, however, didn’t come and even if their friendship was ruined the moment they stopped communicating, perhaps there was still hope for something…

“I… umm… yeah…” – Becky was mumbling, trying to come up with something rational to say, but Charlotte beat her to it.

“Eloquent as always.” – Charlotte teased, trying to lift some of the tension of the situation.

“I didn’t know how to tell you otherwise. I don’t want to lose you Charlotte, not over a silly feud.” – Becky said sincerely.

“Listen to me Becks, losing you once hurt like crazy, infinitely more than my hand right now.” – She said and Becky winced.

“I have my doubts and insecurities and you have not made it easy for me to talk with you these past few months… I do miss you though, a lot… so let me be crystal clear right now. If you hurt me again, decide that a title is more precious than whatever this thing between us is, or shut me out on purpose, I will kick your ass like Ronda could only dream of. This is your last chance Becks, so decide what you want… and FYI I am not dating Andrade, he’s just a nice guy who’s been keeping me company and distracting me from everything that happened lately. We still have a lot to talk about Becks, but… I think we can get through this, as long as you make the effort as well.” – Charlotte said calmly and Becky couldn’t tear her eyes away from her lips.

Now was the time that Becky spoke her heart out and finally, finally ask Charlotte out, alas as we established Becky is not great with the words coming from her heart or at least not those that are not meant for the WWE cameras. So… the red head closed the distance between them again and kissed Charlotte with much more passion than before, noticeably taking the lead with their kiss, leaving Charlotte pressed to the wall of the locker room, panting for more.

“Not that I don’t think you’re incredibly sexy all covered in blood and all, but you need a shower darling and I need to put on a shirt before I freeze to death.” – Charlotte said laughing.

“Flair enough, although I wouldn’t let you freeze you know.” – Becky smirked. 

“Charmer.” – Charlotte laughed, she missed those terrible puns.

“Let me help you.” – Becky said as she took the blonde’s shirt from her and put her head first through and then slowly guided her arms one by one and once she was done the woman’s blue eyes silently spoke volumes of gratitude and excitement.

“Will you umm…wait for me?” – Becky suddenly asked shy, not sure what the next step was now.

“Of course, let me just tell dad that I’m going back on my own.” – Charlotte said.

“Okay, I’ll write a text to Bayley as well, she and Sasha were going to wait for me as well.” – Becky said and was just about to turn around and finally make her way to the showers when Charlotte’s hand stopped her gently.

“I’ll wait for you in the car, I’d like to shout it to the world that you’re back to me, but I think we’re in enough trouble as we are and we have plenty to talk about first.” – Charlotte said as she interlaced her fingers with Becky’s.

It was true, they’d get a good scolding by the bosses in the days to come, but that would come later and they’d deal with it then, now… it was time to celebrate.

“Don’t take too long.” – Charlotte said and kissed Becky, a quick peck that she indulged in, not letting herself get caught in the moment again, at least not before they got to the hotel.

For the first time in months, Becky could breathe with her full lung capacity, Finn had told her that Charlotte would forgive her if they just talked and now Becky definitely owed him a few rounds of drinks. Do you know what is infinitely more painful than a messed up moonsault or even a perfectly executed piledriver? It’s getting to see your best friend, your person, the one human on Earth you trusted with all your heart, the strongest pillar of your world, suddenly turn towards you and all of the love you two shared over the years is now suddenly gone… any trace of it simply absent, any hint of it long since dissolved. That is what breaks your spirit slowly, it chips away iotas from your already shaky self-esteem, playing a heel for so long can have that effect on your mind sometimes.

Now that Becky had experienced all this angst and Charlotte understood this experience as well, it was no secret to either of them that the person that could hurt you most was ultimately your best friend if they chose to do so. But… someone once said: “Love is to give someone the power to destroy you and trust them not to”… so, in this case, once the destruction was over, love still remained and flourished.  


End file.
